


Words Fail

by IneffableHufflepuffQueen



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel! Crowley, Demon!Aziraphale, M/M, Professor Flowers, ineffable lovebirds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableHufflepuffQueen/pseuds/IneffableHufflepuffQueen
Summary: Based on ProfessorFlowers' Ineffable Lovebirds AU I fell in love with! Go check them out on Tumblr!Crowley didn't mean to fall in love. Zira never expected to be wanted.





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Please please please check out ProfessorFlowers on Tumblr! This AU was entirely their creation and they have been gracious enough to let me write it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please check out ProfessorFlowers on Tumblr! This was their creation and they've let me write it!

Aziraphale was wandering through Eden, a small smile on his face. He stopped in front of a tree and reached for an apple. After all, it was just one apple. What would the Almighty mind? He held the apple up to his mouth and bit into its crisp, sweet flesh. A small sigh of contentment escaped his lips.

"Aziraphale..." a voice came from behind him. He turned and saw Gabriel standing in front of him, the flaming sword in his hand, a look of disappointment on his face. The apple fell out of Aziraphale's hand and he swallowed quickly.

"Such a shame," came another voice - HER voice - "and I didn't think angels could do the wrong thing." She sighed, more in annoyance than anything else.

Aziraphale didn't process anything before...

Pain.

White-hot.

Burning.

Metallic.

Pain.

Bleeding. Burning. Screaming. Pain. And then... falling. He felt as if his soul was being twisted and pulled downward. With a single bite, Aziraphale Fell.

He curled up in a bush on the ground, wishing for death or discorporation or whatever would end him. His mouth- his whole body, actually- was burning, and blood dripped steadily from his face into the dirt. He shook and tears mixed with the blood. He heard footsteps and curled up tighter, scared it was Gabriel, come to punish him more. 

"Hello?" came a new voice, a soft voice. One that seemed to soothe his soul for a fraction of a second before he remembered the intense, burning pain. The footsteps stopped a few feet from his head. "Oh my..." There was the rustle of leaves as they knelt next to him, and a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. He cringed away, his swan wings covering his face. "I'm not going to hurt you," the soft voice cooed, and his wings parted slightly. His eyes were swimming with tears, and all he could make out were white robes, golden eyes, and auburn hair. "You don't deserve this," the angel said softly. He helped Aziraphale sit up and gently cupped his face. "I can't heal it, but I can numb it, at least." He looked at the angel in pained confusion, until-

Oh.

Soft lips pressed against his, soothing the worst of the pains. The angel pulled away. "There, that should calm the worst of it."

Aziraphale nodded weakly, still shaking, and still confused. 

"My name's Crowley," he said gently. "Can you tell me yours?"

'Aziraphale' he wrote in the dirt. That didn't feel right anymore. He scribbled it out and wrote 'Zira' in large shaky letters, taking to the new name instantly. 

"Zira... I won't let anyone hurt you again..." and Zira buried his face in Crowley's white robes, trusting the angel immediately. Crowley wrapped his arms around the new demon gently. "You don't deserve this, Zira... to do all this then kick you out anyway..." he shook his head and sighed. "Come on dove, let's get you cleaned up, hm?"

Zira hiccuped and nodded. The angel carefully stood up, pulling him along. He led him to a small cave nearby and snapped his fingers a couple of times. He set Zira down on the cave floor and gently cleaned his face with the cloth and water he'd summoned. Zira flinched back in pain, causing Crowley's heart to break. "I'm sorry..." he pulled away and set the cloth in Zira's hand so he could do it himself.

The baby demon looked down at the cloth and shook his head, pushing it back into Crowley's hand. "Are you sure?" He was answered with a small nod. Crowley gently wiped the blood off his face. Seconds, hours, or maybe just minutes could've passed, but Zira didn't know how long it was before the angel sat back and smiled weakly. "There. All clean." He snapped his fingers and the water and cloth were gone. Zira just nodded and hugged his knees to his chest. "Can you talk at all Zira?"

He opened his mouth and tried, but no sound came out. He buried his face in his knees.

"Hey... hey, it's okay... I'll take care of you, hm? And we can figure out some way to communicate, okay?" Crowley sat next to him, but not touching him. "You'll be okay," he said softly. Zira just nodded and continued crying softly. "Zira?" He looked up. "Can I hug you?" 

He was startled for a second before he nodded. He trusted Crowley.

The angel pulled Zira into his arms and held him firmly but gently. He was silently wondering why, why would she do this? It was one apple... one bite! And she'd punished him, and Fell him anyway! He sighed. She was ineffable... she probably had reasons.

After a while, Zira pulled away and wrapped his wings around his face. "Zira...?" The wings didn't move. "Zira, dove. Look at me." They parted just enough for Crowley to see the tears dripping down his face. "Zira, I'm going to take care of you, okay? No one is going to hurt you again." Zira nodded, trusting and believing him. 

Zira crawled back over to him and snuggled up to him. Crowley wrapped his arms around him instantly, wanting to protect him. They stayed there, in a dark cave in Eden, Crowley holding Zira, wishing he could help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's not much! Hoping to have the next bit up soon!


	2. The Great Flood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zira and Crowley watch Noah build his ark.

With his head down, a blonde-haired demon pushed his way to the front of a crowd, standing next to a tall, auburn-haired angel. _What's going on?_ Zira signed in the sign language he and Crowley had developed over the past thousand years.

"Zira!" Crowley jumped, and a guilty look crossed his face.

_Crowley, tell me._

"Zira..."

_Crowley tell me or so help me Satan!_

"Fine! Fine. She... she's going to flood the world," he said in a low voice.

_SHE WHAT? _He signed angrily. 

"It's going to be a lesson! And Noah and his family and all the animals will live! And afterward she's going to promise never to do it again... she's going to create a rainbow." He smiled almost proudly.

_But what about all the people! Crowley she's going to KILL THEM!_

"It needs to happen!"

_Even the kids?!_

The angel sighed. "Zira..." 

A dark look crossed Zira's face. _You could do something. _

"I can't you know that."

_You could! But you won't!_

"Zira! This isn't my fault!"

_No, but you support it! _He turned and stormed away, transforming into his swan form and flying off.

"Zira! ZIRA!" Crowley ran after him. He sighed and stopped after a while. He'd have to come back... eventually.

Later that night, Crowley was sitting, watching the ark, waiting for the rains. He didn't look over when he heard someone sit next to him. "Zira... I'm an angel. I have to follow orders. It's part of the plan."

_The "Ineffable" Plan? _ He signed bitterly.

"Yes, the ineffable plan." Crowley sighed. "Look if you're just here to lecture me about how wrong this is, you can save your energy. I've already thought through it all. I don't like it, but there's nothing I can do."

_I know..._ the demon sighed. _There's nothing I can do to stop it either... and I tried..._ he admitted sheepishly. _They want it to happen. I can't imagine why... but they do. _

"I'm sorry, dove..." he opened his arms, and Zira gratefully crawled in them. He felt the steady _drip, drip, drip..._ as the rain started to fall. Crowley let his wings swing out and used them to cover them both. "It's going to be okay," he said quietly, and Zira just nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short again! I'm working my way through their history and hopefully, when we get to the more modern times the chapters will be longer!


	3. Rome, 41 A.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our demon and angel each come to a realization.

"You know, food isn't even that nice..." Crowley said softly when he noticed the look of longing on Zira's face.

_You're just saying that. _The demon signed almost angrily.

"Zira. Don't. I'm trying to help."

_Like you helped Jesus?! _He was actually angry now.

"Zira! I TOLD you a million times! I couldn't do anything about that. It had to happen!"

_Like the flood?! How many kids died in her flood?!_

"Zira! Stop! You know I can't intervene with-"

_The great ineffable plan? _He signed bitterly.

"YES!" The angel yelled, and instantly regretted it when Zira cringed back from him. "Zira..." he said softer, but it was too late. The demon had transformed and was flying out the door in his swan form. Crowley put his head in his hands. These past eight years had been hard on Zira. Crowley tried to be patient and understanding, but when they had these arguments again and again and again... He lost his temper. He didn't know how to make Zira see that all of this was supposed to happen, for good. He finished his drink and went to their room in the inn and crawled into bed. Zira would come back when he had calmed down... Crowley hoped. He fell into an uneasy sleep. 

**~a few hours later~**

Zira flew in the window of their room and transformed back. He stood at the end of the bed and watched Crowley sleep. He felt bad for leaving... but he had been so angry and he didn't want to take it out on him. So he left. He never wanted to hurt him. He loved Crowley. 

Zira jumped when that thought crossed his mind. He'd never thought it before... but he had felt it... He loved the angel Crowley with every fiber of his being. 

And it scared him.

So he went to run away again, but he wasn't as quiet as he thought, because Crowley propped himself up on his elbows and rubbed his eyes, looking straight at him. "Swan?" he said sleepily.

_I'm sorry._

"For what?"

_Getting angry..._

Zira was visibly full of regret. Crowley sighed. "It's alright. I know you're angry. I... I am sometimes too. But you know there's not anything _I _can do." 

Zira sighed. _I know. That's why I left. I was angry and I didn't want to hurt you and..._ his hands froze mid-sign. 

Crowley sat fully up now. "And?"

Zira's hands were shaking, making the sign impossible to read. 

"Hey, slow down, calm down swan." 

Zira closed his wings around his face as he signed, so he didn't have to see Crowley's reaction. _I love you._

Crowley sucked in a deep breath as the color drained from his face. "You... what?"

He signed it again, his hands shaking as he hid his face behind his swan wings. 

"Zira look at me..." The wings parted slightly, and Crowley walked up to him and rested a hand on the demon's cheek. "I love you too," he whispered. 

Zira looked up at him with wide eyes. _You do?_

"Of course I do, dove." 

Zira beamed, and Crowley swore his smile could put the stars to shame. "Come to bed, hm?"

The demon nodded and they crawled into bed together, wrapped up in each other's arms. Zira tapped his arm to get his attention, and Crowley looked down at him. _May I kiss you?_

Crowley blushed but nodded. "Of course swan."

Zira gently pressed his lips against the angel's. He was warm, and Zira never wanted to pull away. But he did after a while and signed, _Can we... can that be enough for now? _He looked... nervous.

Crowley nodded. "Of course." He held him close and kissed the top of his head. They stayed, curled up like that, for what felt like forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry these parts are so short! I'm hoping the next bit will be longer!


	4. 12 years ago, London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skipping to before Armageddon, and how Crowley and Zira reacted.

Zira kissed Crowley on the forehead and walked out the front door. He'd been summoned to meet the Dukes of Hell. He didn't want to, but he didn't have much of a choice. He transformed and flew to where the demons were waiting for him. He walked up in his human form.

"Zira. You're late."

He started signing something, but was met with blank stares, so he gave up. 

"Look whatever. Here." Hastur held out a picnic basket, and Zira immediately knew what it was. He shook his head. "Oh yes." The basket was thrust into his hands and Zira was forced to take it. He looked absolutely panicked. "Be happy. This is what we've been working for all these centuries." 

Zira swallowed and nodded weakly before sulking off with the basket. He went to the Chattering Order of St. Beryl, and got the attention of a nun. He handed the basket over, and the nun proceeded to ask a million questions. Zira just shook his head and disappeared. He went home to Crowley, who was dozing on the couch. He slammed the door shut and Crowley jumped up, nearly falling. "Whatsit?" He mumbled sleepily. 

Zira stood in front of him, signing frantically. 

"Duckie slow down..." Crowley rubbed his eyes.

_Things are happening._

"Things? What things?"

_Armageddon._

"What? How do you know?!"

_I delivered the baby. Well not delivered but handed him over... It's already starting Crowley..._

Crowley sighed. "Well I guess... that's that then. Unless..."

_Unless?!_

"We could try to make sure that he's... not good. Not evil. Just... normal."

Zira's eyes widened. _Could it work?!_

"I believe it could dove."

Zira smiled and kissed him softly. _That's what we'll do then._

Crowley smiled. "Alright swan. We'll make sure he's normal."

Zira beamed. _This just might work. _

"It will, dove." He pulled Zira gently down onto his lap and kissed the top of his head. "It will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this one is short, but the next one will be longer, I promise!!


End file.
